Snow warriors
by Kitty17243
Summary: Aluka and her pack continued to tread the snow that lies before them.. Thrust and storm lagging and fighting behind her.. Unaware of what days lie ahead of them..After having Aluka's dad and 8 other of her pack members die infront of her.. It has only made her one thing.. Stronger..
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So i'm writting this story about a wolf pack! Right now they are on a mission with there head leader of the pack aluka! they have been sent on a mission to carry medicence! now only 3 dogs remaining.

Aluka was treading snow.. Her head hung down blocking the snow from her crystal blue eyes.

"Stay strong my pack!" Aluka yelled from her dry..dry.. throat... "But..Aluka.." Thrust whispered from behind aluka.. His black fur coat was now white from the snow.. He was the second strongest aside from Aluka.

They had been sent on a mission to carry medicine.. 9 days out in the cold 2 days ago they had tragically lost there human musher. Only the strongest remain..

Aluka.. She had a white as snow fur coat. Blue ocean eyes.

Thrust.. Green grass eyes.. black fur coat..

Storm.. a red dry blood fur coat.. with a black dark soul as black as his eyes..

Aluka's paws had frozen ice in between them.. She let out a moan as the snow froze her ears solid.

"How much father?" Storm yelled from behind Thrust.. His attitude showing from his eyes.. And tone..

"We set up camp in 2 miles.." Aluka yelled back to Storm as happy as she could sound going through heck for 7 days..

Thrust had been Aluka's companion since they could remember.. And Storm was coming along because he could pull the weight Not cuase they wanted him there..

They're had been 8 wolves with them.. Most of them died of natural causes..

Aluka watched 3 days ago.. as her own father withered away.. And she became the pack leader.. Everyday she thought of her father and her pack but never herself.

"The cold is the silent killer." Thrust tried to joke.

But Aluka growled at him not turning her head back for that would slow them down.

"I'm sorry I didn't meen to talk about your fa-" Thrust has interrupted By Storm. "Well nice job einstein You got her mad!" Storm growled.

"I'm fine". Aluka showed no emotion.

Aluka stopped walking. "This is where we sleep for the night.." Aluka took of her harness.

"Do we start at 7:00 am?" Thrust asked taking off his harness and taking out the food supply. "No .. to late we start at 6:00 am!" Aluka said bravely as she started to make a bed out of snow covered pine needles under the safety of a tree.

"So early!" Storm complained.

"Deal with it!" Aluka growled.

"So when do we eat?" Thrust questioned ready to dig into the one last t-bone they had! "Whenever but don't eat the whole thing.. We stil have to eat lunch tomorrow!" Aluka faked a smile.. her lips still frost bitten..

That night Aluka fell asleep under the pine tree on her bed of pine needles with Thrust..

And Storm layed on a branch in the pine tree...

All of them unaware of what the day has planned for them..


	2. The climb

Aluka woke up to the morning dew on her fur and in her eyes.

She fluttered her eye lashes..

As things cam into clear vision she stood up and shook the pine needles of her fur.

She was careful not to wake up Thrust.

She walked around the tree she felt like she was missing something..

"STORM!" Aluka's eyes widened.

"Wheres storm!" aAluka yelled in confusion and worry.

"Wake up!" Aluka shook Thrust.

"Wha-what?" Thrust whispered opening his green eyes.

"Storm is gone!" Aluka yelled getting up in Thrust's face.

"Oh no that little!" Thrust yelled in anger standing up and looking around.

"Save your anger! "We gotta find him!" Aluka's ocean blue eyes still wide with worry!

"I'll look this way!" Aluka ran off into the woods. "Me too!" Thrust said with a romantic feeling in his gut.

Aluka peered around a huge snow covered pine tree.

Her eyes widened.. There standing 7 feet tall... A grizzly brown furred bare!

Storm was lying on the ground.. dead.. Blood splattered.. And helpless.. Red snow surrounded him..

Thrust walked right next to Aluka "Aluka.. i'm so sorry.. I-I.." Thrust tried o comfort Aluka..

"STORM!" Aluka shouted.

Aluka jumped at the bear teeth bared and all. Her claws dug into the bears face.. She had done much damage to the bears face.. But was quickly thrown off!

"ALUKA NO!" thrust jumped in front. But aluka pushed back to safety..

Thrust couldn't get a pulse from storm.. she was gone..

Aluka lunged at 7 foot tall monster.. And ripped at it's stomach..

Aluka his covered in the bears blood.. She was panting hard.

Thrusts head whipped around he rushed over Aluka..

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" Thrust yelled angry and concerned.

"It's better me than you." Aluka said a tear falling from her eyes..

She slowly.. tail and head down walked back to camp. They would have to continue without Storm.


	3. Then there where two

Time: 12:00 am..

Place: unkown..

Destination: Harlum town to delever medicence..

"200 miles to go!" Aluka smiled.

The snow had lightened up.. But they where still treading it.

"I havn't seen you happy since forever!" Thrust laughed.

"Haha did you miss my smile?" Aluka teeth smiled showing her sharp teeth.

"Oh Aluka your paw!" Thrust stopping walking jerking Aluka backwards alittle.

"Yeah don't worry it's fine.." Aluka payed no attention to her dry blood covered paw.. it had happened while she was battling the bare..

"If you say so!" Thrust tried not to look at her injurged paw.

"Should we rest here?" "For.. 1 hour?" Aluka smiled.

"Nah lets keep going.." Thrust Sighed.

Aluka tightened her harness she had lost weight on this trip.

After walking for 2 hours and talking..

Thrust realized he was feeling a feeling he had never felt before..

He was in love!

"So Aluka.." Thrust tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Aluka said with a smile she didn't turn around. "I was thinking.. We've worked so hard to get to Harlum town.. What are we gonna do when we get there?" Thrust had a look of confusion.

"Um.. I don't know.. Maybe stay there.. or go on more missions.." Aluka hesitated.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Thrust agreed.

"Can you belive we are almost there!"

Aluka smiled.

"Yes.. But Aluka.." Thrust had a scared look on his face. He stopped walking..

"I know it's crazy but we deserve it!" Aluka smiled.

"ALUKA STOP!" Thrust yelled he grabbed aluka's tail to keep her from falling off the cliff that was infront of them..

"Thrust help!" Aluka shouted as she slipped out of her harness And slid on the ice... Aluka screamed and Thrust Had a hold of her paw.. But it slipped...

And Aluka.. slipped off the cliff..

Thrust looked over the ledge.. He saw a horrible sight...

Aluka layed passed out on a ledge connected to the cliff.. Her head was a little bloody as well as her wounded paw..

"Aluka i'm coming!" Thrust shouted down to the passed out Wolf dog..

Thrust jumped down to the ledge potentially making his own paw bleed..

Thrust lunged Aluka onto his back..

She slowly placed Her on the Musher's part off the sled where she was safe.

Thrust put on his harness And untill Aluka woke up.. This mission and Aluka was depending on him.


	4. The ocean of ice

Thrust was paw deep in snow and ice. But it barely flurried outside. that snow was just iced and frozen to the ground from last night and yesterday.

Aluka barely fluttered her eye lashes waking up.

"Thrust!" Aluka jumped up and tackled Thrust iin happiness!

"Aluka! "I'm glad to see you to but.. You shouldn't be walking on your paw!" Thrust said concerningly. "Fine" Aluka showed a smart alec' smile. But her paw really did ache..

How mch father till' Harlem town.?" Aluka asked laying down on the musher's part of the sled.

"600 miles!" Thrust gulped.

"WHAT!""HOW ARE WE GAINING MILES?" Aluka shouted.

"I'm sorry.. but I went to the river to put water in these wooden bottels and got sidetracked after I saw a rabbit.. So I chased it Thinking you loved rabbit's But then When it ran to fast for me.. I got lost" Thrust said afraid of Aluka's response.

Aluka was about to scream and shout...

She could have killed him right there.. But she didn't

"It's.. okay." Aluka said laying down on the mushers part of the sled.

"Thank-you.." Thrust said thankfully and surprised.. "I promise we will get right back on track." Thrust smiled confidently.

"Oh my gosh!" Aluka said slowly standing up.

Thrust stopped short. She looked back to Aluka jaw dropped.

There infront of them.. Was 40 miles of an iced ocean..

And they would have to walk across it..


	5. Reality is as cold as ice!

Aluka's paw was still half bleeding and very wounded..

She could not pull the sled.. It was all up to Thrust who looked back at Aluka with a scared expression.

"Carefull.." Aluka said in a motherly tone that showed she cared.. not just for her own life but for his too.

Thrust took his first steps across the ice ocean.. a slight crack started at the bottom and in no time at all across the whole ocean.

"THRUST RUN!" Aluka yelled she had a dramatized look on her face.

Thrust ran with all his might pulling Aluka with him!

The ice cracked and fell into the water behind them!

Aluka waas crying loudly as the ice ocean cracked and she saw what could be her doom.. the pitch black frostbitten water..

As Thrust took his final leep to the safty of the snow and not the ice.

"We made it!" Thrust laughed.

"HELP!" Aluka shouted

"ALUKA WHERE ARE YOU?" Thrust shouted but he knew exactlly where she was he just couldn't belive it..

Aluka had fallen into the cold artic water.

Thrust ran across the ocean.. jumping from ice berg to ice berg..

He quickly noticed Aluka her head barely above the water..

"i'm coming!" Thrust shouted down to the poor beautiful wolf dog in peril.

Thrust leaped to a nearby ice berg he cuaght Aluka's fur in his mouth and barely pulled her up..

he put her on the mushers side of the sled and they took off..

And under no conditions did they ever look back...


	6. then there where three?

Aluka was well woken up now.. she was dry. which was still bad becuase of the harsh climate but being wet was just as bad..

"Thrust?" Aluka looked at the hard working wolf dog as he pulled the sled.

"Yes?" Thrust asked not turning around for that would slow them down.

"Thank - you for saving me!" Aluka kept her head down trying to get rid of the memory of the cold water..

Just as they approached there resting point for the night a figure jumped out at them!

"Hi!" A beautiful red black and white stripped wolf smiled.

"Um..hi!" Thrust and Aluka said confused.

"I'm sorry to startle you i'm lacy!" The playful wolf laughed. she was just about the same ago as Aluka. And she definitely caught the attention of Thrust. ""What are doing out here?" Thrust asked not taking his eyes off The beautiful wolf dog.

"I live around here U live in Harlem town!" Lacy smiled blushing at Thrust..

"Oh perfect we need to deliver herbs there!" Aluka smiled.

"Can I join you i know the way! " Lacy miled.

"Sure!" Both Thrust and Aluka said at the same time. they where quite fond of the new member!

She seemed nice.

As lacy slipped into the harness she gasped. "Aluka your paw you can't pull this go lay on the mushers like of the sled!" Lacy said concerningly

"Thanks." Aluka smiled feeling relieved to here those words!

And with that the three where off!

AUTHORS NOTE!: Check out my new profile picture! its lacyyy


End file.
